yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Synchro Summon
A Synchro Summon (シンクロ召喚 Shinkuro Shoukan) is the act of Special Summoning a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck using a Tuner monster with additional non-Tuner monsters. In the anime, while Synchro Summoning, the Tuner monster is said to be tuned with the other monsters. In the Japanese Anime, before the Summon Chants for Synchro Summon, the duelist first calls out all the non-Tuner Monsters, from the lowest to the highest level, and then the chosen Tuner Monster. In the English dub, this is reversed with the Tuner Monster in the front, then the non-Tuner Monsters. In the anime, many characters have chants for their Synchro Monsters, which they recite while Synchro Summoning them. Additionally, anime characters now have personalized backgrounds and other graphics for Synchro Summons (most noticeably Vizor). In the anime, while Synchro Summoning, the Tuner is changed into a ring or rings, corresponding to its level. The non-tuner monster is also changed, but into stars that correspond to its level. How to Summon a Synchro Monster During your Main Phase 1 or 2, when the total Level of a Tuner Monster and 1 or more Non-Tuner Monster(s) you control is equal to the Level of a Synchro Monster in your Extra Deck, you can perform a Synchro Summon. These Tuner Monster and the non-Tuner Monster(s) will be called the Synchro Material Monsters. In order to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck (under normal conditions), you must declare the action and send the Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard. After sending the monsters from your side of the field to the Graveyard, you then take the Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck and place it in face-up Attack Position or Defense Position on your side of the field. HyperSynchronDP09-EN-C-1E.jpg|A Level 4 Tuner Monster + MaxWarriorDP09-EN-R-1E.jpg|A Level 4 Non-Tuner Monster = StardustDragonCT05-EN-ScR-LE.png|A level 8 Synchro Monster Another Example: DarkResonatorTDGS-EN-R-1E.jpg|A Level 3 Tuner Monster + ViceDragonGLD3-EN-GUR-LE.jpg|A Level 5 Non-Tuner Monster + TuningwareDP08-EN-UR-1E.jpg|A Level 1 Non-Tuner Monster = MistWurmHA01-EN-ScR-LE.png|A level 9 Synchro Monster Additional Rules * A Synchro Summon is a kind of Special Summon, like Fusion Summon and Ritual Summon. * The mechanics on how a Synchro Summon is done are quite similar to a Ritual Summon, without the need of a Ritual Spell Card. * You can Synchro Summon while Macro Cosmos is in play. In this case, the Synchro Material Monsters are removed from playKonami FAQ: Rules Can you Synchro Summon a monster when its Synchro Material Monsters would be removed from play?. Also, Monster Tokens and Trap Monsters (and presumably, Spell Monsters) can be used as Synchro Material Monsters.Konami FAQ: Rules Can "Avatar of Apophis", a Monster Token, etc. be used as a Synchro Material Monster? * Synchro Monsters are like Fusion Monsters. Once the Synchro Monster is properly Synchro Summoned, it can be Special Summoned with "Monster Reborn", "Premature Burial", etc. as long as the Synchro Monster is not returned to the Extra Deck. If the Synchro Monster is sent to the Graveyard without being Summoned, such as by the effect of "Gale Dogra", then you cannot Special Summon it.Konami FAQ: Rules Can you Special Summon a Synchro Monster with "Premature Burial" or "D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation"? * Performing a Synchro Summon does not start a chain. * You cannot use face-down monsters to perform a Synchro Summon. * You can negate a Synchro Summon with "Black Horn of Heaven", "Horn of Heaven", "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Royal Oppression", etc.Konami FAQ: Rules Can you negate a Synchro Summon with a card effect? ** In this case, you still send the monsters to the Graveyard. The Synchro Monster is not considered properly Summoned, so you cannot revive it with "Monster Reborn" etc. * If the Synchro Monster requires Synchro Material Monsters of a specific Attribute (like "Hydro Genex"), you can use a monster with multiple Attributes (like "Elemental Mistress Doriado") as a Synchro Material Monster.Konami FAQ: Rules When Synchro Summoning "Hydro Genex", can you use a monster with multiple Attributes as a Synchro Material Monster? * The monsters used in Synchro Summoning are treated as neither Tributed nor Destroyed. * You may also Synchro Summon more than once per turn, if you have the appropriate monsters out on the field to perform it, since it's a Special Summon. References Category:Types of Summon